Ulrich's Odyssey
by De' Ripper
Summary: Ulrich Stern needs to be at certain place immediately, but a memory erase will try to stop him from achieving his goal. But he won't surrender... Amnesia won't be the end.  UlrichxYumi


**Code Lyoko**

**Ulrich's Odyssey**

_Code Lyoko, characters, places and other media original to that show are property of MoonScoop and France3._

_For the moment, there will be a 'English' of this fic. There is a possibility a translation to 'Spanish' will be made in a near future._

**Kadic Academy, New Movie Room…**

A lot of people were reunited at the 'newly released movie room'. Its size was the one of a common cinema. And the crowd was there to see the first movie ever. The one which will have it's place in the history of the academy. Students of all of the years of the school, along with theirs family, were there.

And, unlike Professor Chardin would have liked, it was a movie made for the students and made 'by' the students of the school. Of course, it wouldn't be much of a movie. One hour or so. Then the crowd would enjoy the great party afterwards.

Jeremie, Yumi, Odd and Ulrich, after their meeting with their parents, re-joined Aelita who was waiting at a door who led to the 'secret' movie room, where the students would prepare theirs own movies.

"Jeje, it took you a good time? The movie was about to start." Aelita said, chuckling. The four, especially Odd, were refraining from replying that 'joke'.

"That's quite ironic. I assure you my parents wouldn't ever come here unless I'm in some big problems…" Ulrich said.

"…Or maybe because you are the protagonist in the upcoming movie?" Yumi continued.

"Yeah! I knew it was a great idea! 'My' film is going to be the best one ever! It's going to stay in the mouth of everyone for years! And you Einstein thought it was bad." Odd exclaimed.

"I didn't say that, I said…" Jeremie said, but he was interrupted.

"I know what you said."

"Hey!" Jim said from inside the room. "The movie is going to start! TO YOUR SEATS!"

"But you know I'm the director of the film! I should be respected!" Odd complained.

"We were lucky that you weren't the main figure in the movie…" Jeremie mumbled. The other 4 burst in laughter at this commentary and went to their seats, along with their respective parents, or in Aelita's case, with Jeremie's.

Principal Delmas took a step in front of the seats, and grabbing his microphone said: "Welcome to this event! The event which is taking place now is the opening of the new movie room of the Kadic Academy, and now we're going to launch it with a movie made by the students of the school. We, especially the children, expect you to enjoy it. Without further ado, the movie is going to play." Cheered followed his ado as he returned to his own seat next to her daughter Sissi. The lights faded and Ms. Hertz turned on the projector.

_A production of the students of Kadic Academy…_

_Directed by Odd Della Robbia…_

_Starring Odd Della Robbia…_

_**Ulrich's Odyssey**_

"Ugh, this is very embarrassing… I told you to not put my name on the title!" Ulrich whispered angrily at Odd.

"Nope, you didn't."

"Yes I did. 10 times. The last one was recently when we joined with Aelita.

"Really? I didn't notice."

**Kadic Academy, 18:00**

"We can't let him escape!" William Dunbar's words echoed all over the place. He, along with Theo Gauthier and Bastien Roux, were chasing down Ulrich along the hall of the first level of the dorms. Ulrich was able to leave the dorms first, and in the hurry, the other three boys smacked themselves with the doors.

Ulrich made his way to the exit gate. But he was blocked by Herb Pichon and Nicholas Poliakoff.

"Get out of my way, rats! I must get there in time!" Ulrich grunted. He clenched his both punches.

"You know we can't. It's our job." Herb said, menacingly.

"Yeah, we would hit you if we get the opportunity." Nicholas said.

"_I can get my way off of the academy if I go through the forest_" "Hear me. You won't stop me from going to my date. I would punch you to near-death if I want, but I wish to look presentable." In a swift move, Ulrich ran to the forest, leaving his two rivals watching from their places.

He ran a lot upon getting to the forest, and before reaching the sewers' access point, he confronted Sissi.

"Ulrich. Don't." Sissi said.

"No. Don't 'you' stop me. You know I need to do this." Ulrich said. He took a step forward.

"I'm doing what it's good for you." Sissi said.

"So you are letting me pass safely. That's good." Ulrich started walking towards the sewers, but a branch of the tree near the door of the sewer fell over it, leaving the sewers inaccessible for now. Granted, he could remove it from place, but not wonder why Sissi and the others would come to stop him. So he decided to go to the park instead. But he would need to cross more forest ahead. "Listen Sissi, not time for chatting." Saying this, he started running again.

"You don't know what's going to happen to you." Sissi said. She went out of the forest.

"Sorry, sir, but he is very fast…" Bastien said.

"And athletic! We could never beat him in a race." Theo said. The two were panting heavily.

"Don't worry. I already gave Pichon and Poliakoff instructions to drive Ulrich to the forest. There is where everything should happen." William said. He was like the boss around these two. Sissi joined them.

Ulrich continued his way through the forest, but he didn't see a thick branch at the height of his head and hit it with his forehead. And he fell unconscious immediately.

"_Will_, Ulrich escaped from my hands. What now?" Sissi asked.

"Well, at least the sewer's entrance is blocked, right?" William asked.

"Of course. Della Robbia did right his work this time." Sissi replied.

"Excellent. Now, if I'm correct, Ulrich should be knocked out cold by now. I know his hurriedness is his weakness. Now it's time for my plan: Erase his memories." William said, and smirked. Bastien, Theo and Sissi gasped.

"Erase his memory? How are going you to do that?" Sissi asked.

"I not. But I already sent somebody to take care of that."

While Ulrich was laying in the forest unconscious, Jeremie Belpois approached him. He, along with his usual outfit, was wearing a pair of yellow rubber gloves with the symbol of X.A.N.A. each one. He put his two hands round Ulrich's head. A red shine engulfed his head and, when Jeremie raised his hands, the shine too. When Jeremie raised it so high he could stand up on his feet, he 'threw' the shine away as if it were a ball. After this, Jeremie left the scene, and William took his place.

"Hey, wake up." Said an unrecognized voice. For him at least. Ulrich had a small headache and struggled to stand up.

"I said wake up, not stand up. Your headache will get worse that way." Ulrich opened his eyes and saw William in front of him. But, to him, he was a new face.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked. At least, he had knowledge of his own being.

"I'm William Dunbar, and probably you don't know but I'm your best friend." William lied, but it worked.

"Best friend?" William nodded. "Sorry, but I really don't remember you."

"It's nothing strange. You had a very hard hit with a branch."

"A branch?" William nodded again.

"Ugh. Well, don't to be rude, but I got the sensation the feeling of wanting to be in another place, with another people." Ulrich said.

"Don't worry, it didn't sound rude. But I know who you were going to see." William said.

"Really? Well, I do remember 'her' name. I think it was 'gummy', or something like."

"Of course, look. She's coming to you." Ulrich turned to see Sissi running to her. She quickly hugged him and kissed him in his cheek. He appeared to blush a little, but it faded shortly.

"Don't you remember her? It's your girl, Sissi." William said. It was his plan to convince Ulrich of that.

"Sissi? That doesn't sound like I remember.

"You said 'gummy', right?" Ulrich nodded. "Then it is! Sissi!" William said happily. Ulrich rethought it and returned Sissi's hug.

"Oh! You do remember me! Want to give me a kiss?" Sissi said, very overjoyed, unlike the boy.

"I'm not so sure…" Ulrich said.

"OK, get used to it." William then noted somebody watching him from back. "I need to take care of something. Meanwhile, take a good look of the track." William said and left the scene. Sissi forced Ulrich to go to the track field. It was 19:00 now, so it got darker.

William went back to the dorms, and when crossed the doors he was pinned to the wall by Theo.

"You rat! That wasn't part of the plan!" Theo said angrily. He was trying to scrag William.

"Which thing? Could you specify?" William said calmly.

"Which thing? Which thing? I will tell you which thing!" Theo carried William to the other wall. "Sissi! Why she was kissing that brat of Ulrich?"

"It's part of the plan, believe it or not. Now she is another person, different of who she was before. Think of another girl, please. You would ruin things." William said calmly as ever. He, unexpectedly, hit Theo's belly with his knee. Herb and Nicholas got to the place at that moment. William straightened his jacket and turned to Sissi's lackeys. "Pichon, Poliakoff, get Gauthier to the infirmary. He had a little accident here and he needs medical care 'urgent'. Return to the meeting place as soon you leave him at the infirmary." William ordered and the two boys did as told.

**The track field…**

Ulrich and Sissi were enjoying an ice cream in the seating of the track field, or at least Sissi was enjoying the moment. Ulrich was constantly thinking about the actions of this day, from when he woke up in the forest and saw William. He didn't know why, but he thought he should have some disliking towards him.

"Ulrich, look at me." Sissi told Ulrich, seductively. The German boy didn't have anything more to do than obey her words. "Don't feel bad. We are alone and together at last. You shouldn't worry never more…" Sissi closed her eyes and prepared her mouth in order to kiss Sissi. Ulrich, in the other hand, didn't want to kiss her. He didn't know anything about her and suspected he may not like her at all. But, by some reason, he didn't want to make this Sissi-girl sad. So he closed his eyes too, but a shriek interrupted their thoughts. Both him and her opened their eyes fully and saw a girl with glasses scaling through the seating of the track field in their direction.

"Ulrich!" Called again that girl. He could barely remember that girl as like with the other people he met. "Ulrich! Let's get out of here!" Screamed again and took Ulrich's hand before starting to run away.

"Ulrich! Grr…" Sissi growled and used her cell phone to immediately call William. "_Will_, Leduc escaped with Ulrich!" And William hung up the phone.

**William's room…**

William hung up his phone. "Even Emilie can't ruin my plans." William smirked and dialed another number. "Della Robbia, Ishiyama, stop Leduc no matter what." And he hung up quickly before Odd could even answer.

**The forest…**

Emilie continued to carry Ulrich towards the forest. Ulrich noted her need of getting away from the track field. This 'hurry' was absurd to his eyes, so he needed to stop her. Also, he noted he lost Sissi if she was trying to chase them.

"Um, girl?" Ulrich tried to catch the attention of Emilie, but he couldn't. "Hey, girl!" Called again and Emilie could note this time his words.

"Oh, sorry, but you really need to go to 'that place'." Emilie said.

"What's 'that place'? I don't know anything of what you are talking about." Ulrich said.

Emilie searched in a pocket of her jeans and handed Ulrich a cell phone. "Take this. This will help you to remember. Hide it for now, until you are in a safer place." Ulrich took the cell phone unsure, but a cell phone was very useful at that moment. And he hid it in a pocket of his jacket as he was told.

And then, surprisingly, a boy fell in front of the two. Ulrich stepped in front of Emilie at that moment.

"Hey buddy, remember me? I'm your best friend and roommate at the same time!" Odd said. Ulrich lowered his punches but, when doing that, Odd punched Ulrich right in his face, knocking him.

"Odd! Why are you doing this? You're supposed to be our friend!" Emilie pleaded. Odd got closer to her, in a seductive way.

"Hey, Emilie, I'm still your friend. Maybe we can… go out?" Odd said. Emilie was shocked when heard this, and didn't notice when Hiroki approached her from backwards and tied Emilie's arms with a cord. Then he removed himself from the way and Odd placed her carefully in the ground. "Sorry, Emilie, but there was this other girl I like to go out with."

Hiroki grabbed Odd's cell phone and dialed William. "William, we succeed, we have both Emilie and Ulrich knocked down here."

"Excellent. Just bring Leduc to the infirmary and return to the meeting place as soon as possible. I'm going there."

"OK…" Hiroki said and hung up the phone. "Hey, Odd, William says we have to get Emilie to the infirmary. No wonder really why all of the girls you try to ask out end in the infirmary."

"It's Ok; it's because of my sharp appearance." Odd said and, together with Hiroki, carried Emilie to the infirmary.

**The forest, some minutes later…**

Ulrich woke up with the sounds of some hard steps. He got up and found Theo Gauthier facing him angrily.

"You! You will pay for taking Sissi from me!" Theo growled as he menaced Ulrich with a large branch. Ulrich stepped backwards, but his natural 'warrior' nature avoided him from feeling fear.

"I don't know of what are you talking about. William said she was my girlfriend. I don't know anything more." Ulrich said, sincerely.

"Yeah, but I'm going to beat up William after you!" Theo was about to slam his branch onto Ulrich's head when he was knocked down by another branch coming from backwards. Theo fell limply to the ground, revealing William from behind.

"No need of 'thanks'. I did it out of friendship." William said.

"Um… thanks?" Ulrich said.

"Yeah, now go, your girl is at the beach." William said and pointed to further into the forest. Ulrich simply walked in that direction. William made his way to the meeting place.

**William's room, 19:50…**

The entire group, composed by Sissi, Herb, Nicholas, Bastien, Hiroki, Odd and Jeremy, waited in front of Dunbar's room. They were there a few minutes until William arrived, with a feeling of satisfaction in his face.

"The plan was perfect. He will never remember Yumi and she will be mine. After all, we entertained him enough to miss his date." William said and let out a laugh. Sissi also laughed a little, and hearing this William stopped.

"What… are you doing here? I told you to go to the beach to reunite with Ulrich." William scolded.

"But, Bastien told me that the entire group was going to reunite here…" Sissi said.

"You were supposed to pass the last moments of the day with him so he could finally forget about Yumi." William said with anger in his voice.

"Well, sorry, OK? I'm going right now." Sissi said scuffing and disposed to leave the dorms, but William stopped her. "There is no time. All of us will go. Fortunately, Ishiyama and Della Robbia took Ulrich's cell phone from the hands of Leduc, so at least we have time." But Hiroki and Odd looked very nervous at this statement. "No…"

**The Beach…**

Ulrich got finally to the beach and crouched over the sand. He was slightly surprised that Sissi wasn't there, but felt happy too, so he could have time for himself. He took out his cell phone and looked at the screen. The wallpaper was a photo of a Japanese girl. To him, she seemed pretty. And his heart pounded a little when he tried to remember her.

From not too far away, a pink-haired girl with an enormous branch came from the forest. Ulrich called her, but she ignored him. The girl advanced a little more into the beach and stopped near the water. She used the branch to write something in the sand. After a pair of minutes, she stopped writing and dropped the branch. Then she disappeared again into the forest.

Ulrich couldn't resist going over there and seeing what the mysterious girl wrote in the sand.

And he remembered.

"_SHE WANTS YOU NOW"_

At the track field, Sissi, Herb, Nicholas, Bastien and William were stopped by an angry Ulrich.

"Look! It's Ulrich!" Herb said.

"Good going, genius…" Sissi said sarcastically.

"And he is angry." Nicholas said.

"Maybe he remembered it all." Sissi said.

"Yeah. Should I ask about why all of you did try to stop me from going with Yumi?" Ulrich asked very angry.

"No, you don't. But spend saliva if you want." William replied.

"OK, then I will go to Yumi's house now, stepping over you if necessary." Ulrich menaced. Herb and Nicholas trembled with fear.

"Well, obviously you won't hit a girl like me, right?" Sissi asked. Ulrich shook his head and Sissi stepped away.

"Well… me… huh… I'm going to assist Mrs. Hertz!" Herb stammered and ran away.

"Me… too… why not?" Nicholas followed Herb and rapidly disappeared from sight.

"Uh… you see William; I don't know anything about your rivalry with Ulrich so I was thinking I could get away without punishment." Bastien mentioned. Then, quickly, he fled the scene.

"It's me and you, William. Stay away like your friends or pay it in the process." Ulrich said.

"I will stay in and you will be the one who will pay in the process." William ran at Ulrich and quickly tried to kick Ulrich's belly, but the German boy stopped Dunbar's leg with his both arms and pulled William backwards, making him to hardly fall with his back on the ground. "Ugh, you will pay for that, Stern!"

"Surely, when I get Yumi to a restaurant." Ulrich smirked, and continued his way to the gate, and William followed him shortly, with a pain in his back.

**The gate…**

Ulrich's way off of Kadic was blocked by the metal gate. He couldn't blame it; it was its work to keep off intruders. He approached the cabin to see if someone would open the gates for him. To his surprise, he saw Aelita in the seat.

"How are you doing, Ulrich?" Aelita asked.

"Uh… you see… could you open the gates? I really want to get out of here." Ulrich said as he saw William approaching them slowly.

"OK, go and make Yumi happy." Aelita said as she manipulated the controls to open the gate. Ulrich blushed and quickly got out from the academy. Then she saw William at the gates. She decided to leave it open so he could pass too. But she didn't notice he had a bicycle with him.

Outside Kadic, Ulrich was walking quickly while fixing his hair and clothes, despite the lack of mirrors. He knew he could reach Yumi's house in a few minutes in order to make her rage to subside a little. "_I'm going Yumi._"

William quickly put himself in the way of Ulrich using the bicycle.

"A bicycle? You are cheating. Let me use it to reach Yumi's house faster." Ulrich asked.

"No way." William said. He pushed Ulrich to the ground. Now both of them were suffering from a pain in their backs.

"We'll see!" Ulrich kicked the bicycle's last wheel and made it to fall; seizing the fact that William forgot to get out of the bicycle. He fell and Ulrich quickly grabbed the bicycle to reach Yumi's house even faster.

"NO!" William screamed as he saw Ulrich get away with the bicycle.

**Ishiyama's residence, 20:00…**

Ulrich got to Yumi's House. He dropped the bicycle outside the grate and saw Hiroki already waiting for him inside the grate.

"Uh… could you… open?" Ulrich asked.

"Of course. My sis' has a date tonight and of course 'you' are the only one who is supposed to be with her, right?" Hiroki said as he opened the grate. Ulrich blushed heavily and he walked to the door, and then knocked it.

Yumi opened the door and saw him. "Hi, Ulrich, you are quite late, you know. What happened?" Yumi asked. Ulrich just yawned a little. "OK, pass; I prepared the table all for us two. I really wanted this moment." Yumi said and let Ulrich to come in. He saw how the main table only had two chairs and was very well decorated.

"Me too, Yumi."

_**THE END.**_

_Credits_

_Directed and produced by Odd Della Robbia._

_Filiming by Milly Solovieff and Tamiya Diop._

_Ulrich Stern as Ulrich Stern_

_William Dunbar as William Dunbar_

_Theo Gauthier as Theo Gauthier_

_Bastien Roux as Bastien Roux_

_Herb Pichon as Herb Pichon_

_Nicholas Poliakoff as Nicholas Poliakoff_

_Outstanding performance of Sissi Delmas as Sissi Delmas_

_Jeremie Belpois as Jeremie Belpois_

_Odd Della Robbia as "The Great" Odd Della Robbia_

_Hiroki Ishiyama as Hiroki Ishiyama_

_Emilie Leduc as Emilie Leduc_

_Yumi Ishiyama as the girlfriend of Ulrich, I mean, Yumi Ishiyama_

_Aelita Stones as Aelita Stones_


End file.
